


No Net Ensnares Me

by Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn



Category: Jane Eyre - Charlotte Brontë, The Who
Genre: A Gay Twist On A Classic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn/pseuds/Mxxnwxstlx_Mxnxxn
Summary: "I want to thank you for what you did back there." He said approaching the person in front of him."You don't need to thank me sir." The person said as calm as they could."But I owe you my life." He said grabbing their hand."You owe me nothing sir." The person said in a small voice as they continued to stare at the floor."But I must show you my appreciation, for your act of heroism." He said pulling the person closer.The person looked up into the man's piercing dark eyes."I'm tired sir." The person said softly turning from the man."Then you may go." He replied and released them.





	No Net Ensnares Me

**Author's Note:**

> Jane Eyre belongs to Charlotte Brontë x The Who are a real life band I own nothing but a bit of dialogue... Enjoy :3

The day was a very dreary one today. I am truly greatful for this fact because I couldn't stand having to go for a long merciless walks in this bitter cold late November weather. Usually I would have to endure such a fate and then be lectured by my nurse Mary Anne due to my deathly appearance after said walk.

She knew how conscious I was of my appearance when being compared to my other cousins, but still she continued to do so. Though not today for it was too cold for anyone to drag me out there or for them to want to venture as well and I thanked the weather immensely for it and prayed it would stay till Spring.

My Uncle took me in after my parents died sadly he died shortly after. His wife who was my aunt decided to keep me but her and her children despised me from the minute I was brought to live here. I was treated as a leperous slave in my own so called home. They made me stay far away from them when ever they had their little family time or special events around the mansion with guests.

I was forced to sit and not move from where I was seated. When I questioned this my aunt became angry and told me to sit somewhere further or to leave the room. I stared at her trying to answer her but I could find my voice. Mrs. O' Riley huffed annoyance and walked out of the room with her children behind her looking as if they were ducklings following their mother. This exit of all four left me completely alone which is what I preferred.

I was always left on my own but I never complained I liked being alone I was used to it. When I knew they were far gone I began to wander around the room I was in. I stopped dead in my tracks for there in front of me was a door. Not just any door no this one adjoined to another room.

A room I knew well. My sanctuary away from my horrible reality. I walked into the room first searching the shelf of books til I found what I wanted then took a seat on the cushioned window-seat I've sat on many times before and I drew the huge velvet curtains over me. Engulfing myself in a safety nest if you will against the biting cold and constant rain that covers the land this time of year.

I picked up a book I had taken with me 'Silas' History Of Exotic Birds' and began to read about haunting-fowls that inhabited distant islands of the barren coasts. I began to get terrified thinking of such abandoned places but also impressed at how they still survived. Soon my terror turned to curiosity as I continued to survey each photo and reread the stories that went along with them.

As I turned each page I began to immerse myself more and more into my book. Everything made me more intrigued even the Arctic Zone covered with frost and snow, sparked my interest with the fact that more than half it's terrain is frozen and in return makes the weather extremely inhabitable.

Mary Anne I recall would tell the children stories when she was in good spirits. Which was hardly, but when she did they were mostly about far off lands, full of romance and adventure. These stories would feed our child-like minds and our imaginations.

Breaking out of my memory I continued to read my book. I was content with my solitary haven I have created but the only thing I feared was if my cousins would come looking for me or worse find me. I shuddered at the thought and prayed that they wouldn't bother me but my prays were silenced when I heard the door to the room I occupied before settling into this one open.

"Keith! Where are you, you horrible thing! Jean, Athena, I think he ran out into the rain fetch mother and tell her that the bad animal has escaped!" Kevin yelled from the other room. I stayed in my spot not making a sound and began to pray again, that he wouldn't go searching for me.

Again my prayers were ignored when I heard Kevin rummaging around the room. He didn't look behind the curtain though everyone knows he wouldn't have found me on his own. I basked in the thought they might leave but that was short lived as his sister walked in. I froze trying to stay as still as I could but it was no use.

"He's behind the curtains Kevin." Said Athena with a sadistic grin. Well I better make myself known. I thought to myself as I jumped out from where I was hiding. I was terrified but I didn't want Kevin to have to drag me out some animal which I knew he gladly would.

"What do you want Kevin?" I asked in a low voice. Kevin scoffed at me. "No, no you stupid boy you're supposed to say what do you want Master O'Riley!" He yelled at me. I just stood there staying silent, hoping this'll be over soon, though I knew it wouldn't be cause that's not how life works. Especially in this household. Kevin positioned himself on a chair in a regal like fashion and spoke. "What I want is for you to come over here. Now!" He demanded.

Kevin was a bit of an over eater it showed in his face and his health as well. His mother took him out of school claiming it was for his health. She brushed off the doctors words about his declining health and continued to allow him to gorge himself which gave him a grotesque appearance.

Mrs O' Riley loved her son and spoiled him the most anything he wanted he got on a silver platter or threw a fit til he did. Kevin in return didn't feel hardly any affection for his mother or his sisters. Though with Keith he felt no affection towards him at all and would bully and abuse him daily which he would dub as punishing the stupid boy for not doing as he's told.

I shuddered he terrified me to the core of my soul all the way to my bones. Whenever he came near I would shrink away as if I were some scared animal and he enjoyed my fear he fed off it. The servants didn't like how I was treated by the young Master but they didn't voice their opinions in fear of his wrath.

No one here wanted to ever get on their Master Kevin's bad side. Especially Keith but he always had to endure Kevin's wrath no matter what he did or didn't do. Mrs. O' Riley completely ignored the situation though she saw not often but enough of the abuse to believe and still she just brushed it off as if it were nothing, just a boy playing with his toy.

Keith stood in front of Kevin. The blonde curly haired boy sat there mulling over what to do next he usually would do this because he liked torturing Keith slowly. He looked at Kevin who was concentrating with his tongue sticking out and Keith looked amused for a second then quickly changed his expression. Keith hoped Kevin didn't see but he did. Kevin then slapped Keith across the face so hard he almost fell to the floor.

"That's for not answering quickly, then sneaking off when your weren't told to be dismissed and for that look of amusement, you rat!" Kevin yelled at the boy in front of him. Keith took a few steps back trying to balance himself. He continued to listen to Kevin's biting insults as they were common for him to use but he was more fixed on the continuation of the physical abuse and how he'd bear it when it did.

"What were you doing behind that curtain anyway? I know you weren't looking out the window at nothing. What were you doing you stupid boy?!" Kevin demanded. Keith walked over to where he was sitting on the window-seat and retrieves the book he was reading earlier. He handed it to Kevin who snatched it away furiously.

"You have no right to take our things! You're not our kin you're nothing but an orphan you deserve to beg on the streets like all the rest not live off our expenses! Now I'm gonna teach you not to touch thing that aren't yours, this is mine, everything is mine or will be! Go stand by the door furthest away from the mirrors and windows!" He commanded and Keith obeyed.

Keith was clueless as to why Kevin made him stand so close to the door. "What is he planning to do to me now?" Keith thought as he shook internally with fear. Soon he saw Kevin raise his hand with a book in it and the pieces clicked.

Keith tried to side step the projected book but was too late the book made an impact to his head and he fell forward hitting his head on the door and cutting it. The gash bled making it's way down Keith's face his terror had disapaited and now was replaced by anger.

"You horrible wicked cruel monster! You're as heartless as a murderer you're as vicious as a slave driver and you're as ruthless as the Roman Emperors! I hate you! I hate you!" Keith screamed at Kevin not caring if he got hit or not.

Keith had read about the Roman Empire and had compared his cousin to Nero, Caligula and all those other horrible men though he never voiced it outloud til today. "What?! What, did you hear what he said to me sisters?! I should tell mother but first I'm gonna make you take it back!" Kevin threatened as he grabbed Keith by his hair and shoulders.

At that moment I saw him as one of those vicious people I read about those who are considered tyrants. I felt blood drip down my neck but it wasn't my blood. I don't remember doing it just hearing those horrible names he spewed at me and the pain I felt in my skull.

Soon his sisters were running to get their mother and Kevin was cursing at me holding his nose. "I hit him? I never hit anyone!" I thought in complete shock. Mrs. O' Riley bursted in followed by her daughters, Mary Anne and Sally. Mrs. O' Riley quickly coddled her son as if he were the victim of Keith's assaults.

"Dear what a horrible thing to do going after Master Kevin like that! Such a passionate boy, this one is." Sally said shaking her head with disappointment. Mrs. O' Riley became furious and looked at me with almost glowing green eyes.

"Bring him to the Red-Room and lock him in there til I say otherwise! Maybe some quality time with his favourite person will have him be more obedient." Mrs. O' Riley said in a venomous low tone. I was hauled off by the two maids to the upstairs room I dreaded the most.


End file.
